Dirty Laundry
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: It’s Cham’s turn to do the laundry, but when he messes up he needs the help of some friends. Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl and Cham star. TW/PG oneshot


**Title**: Dirty Laundry

**Rating: **K

**Pairings:** TW/PG

**Summary:** It's Cham's turn to do the laundry, but when he messes up, he needs the help of some friends. Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl and Cham star. TW/PG oneshot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note**: I want to dedicate this fic to Bffl, a great writer, loyal reviewer and a fellow Cham-fan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cham was bored. He got up at 5 AM, and couldn't go back to sleep. _Isn't there anything I can do? How come no one wakes up earlier around here? There has got to be- oh grife! _Cham thought.

_Flashback- Two weeks ago_

"_Okay, here is how chores will be distributed this month." Cosmic Boy droned on "Timber Wolf cooks, Lightning Lad sets the tables, Shrinking Violet sweeps the floors…" his monotonous voice drifting away. Cham started thinking about Durla and his life there. Not that he regretted joining the Legion, but he missed his home. Cham snapped out of his day dreaming when Cosmic Boy called his name. "And Cham does the laundry. Any questions? Good, back to work everyone," Cosmic Boy closed the meeting and the legionnaires left. _

'_How come I'm always last?' Cham thought. He left the meeting room and went to monitor duty._

_End of flashback_

_This is bad. I haven't done the laundry yet and each of the legionnaires owns exactly 14 costumes. This means that they'll have enough to last them until… yesterday. Sprock! _

Cham left his thoughts as he raced down to the laundry room. Cham wasn't exactly sure where the laundry room was, so he turned into a mouse and slid down the laundry chute.

Cham landed on a pile of clothing. _Man, this place REEKS! _He thought. Cham took a look around the place. There were piles of clothing that could rival mountains.

He walked to the ionic cleanser (future washing machine) and glanced at it briefly before jumping in a pile of laundry. After he was done with his fun, Cham took some clothes and placed them in the ionic cleanser.

_Okay, this looks easy enough. Just put the clothes in here, add some detergent and press a few buttons. _Cham did the first two steps until he realized there must have been at least five hundred buttons. _Hmm… Which buttons to press? _Cham couldn't decide so he pressed all of them.

"ERROR! ERROR! OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD!" the ionic cleanser blared "SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN 5…4…3…2…1!" the ionic cleanser blew itself up.

"Ah!" Cham shrieked. _How am I supposed to clean all of these clothes now? _Cham was panicking. _I'll ask Timber Wolf, surely he'll know how to fix it. He cooks after all, right?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cham rushed through the hallway to find Timber Wolf's room. He found it and knocked on the door.

Instead of a grumpy, tired Timber Wolf like Cham expected, a grumpy, tired, Phantom Girl answered the door.

She had on a pair black fleece pajama pants, a white and black striped tee shirt, a white fleece robe, a black eye mask on her head and white, fuzzy wolf slippers on her feet. Her eyes were barely open and her hair was a mess.

"Uh," this certainly wasn't what Cham had expected. "Isn't this Timber Wolf's room?"

"Yeah," she replied groggily

"So, why are you here?" Cham asked curiously

"I got lonely last night," Phantom Girl deadpanned.

"I need to talk to Timber Wolf…about the laundry,"

"Oh yeah, are you done with it yet? I used my last fresh suit yesterday. You can leave them by my room," Phantom Girl said as she closed the door.

"Wait," Phantom Girl looked at him "I kinda messed up and I need help with the laundry. Like, doing it." Cham scratched his neck nervously. Just then, Timber Wolf appeared behind Phantom Girl and growled.

"I thought I smelled you," he said sleepily. "Do you have my laundry?" Timber Wolf was clad in an orange tee shirt and gray sweatpants with gray, fuzzy wolf slippers on his feet.

"Uh….no. I broke the ionic cleanser and I need help fixing it" Cham chuckled embarrassedly.

"WHAT?" They both exclaimed. "How could you break the ionic cleanser?" Phantom Girl asked. She paused "I don't want to know,"

"Just curious, but why do you think that we'd be able to help you?" Timber Wolf asked.

Cham shrugged "Can you please help me?" he begged. "Cosmic Boy will have my tail if I mess up again." Cham turned into a monkey and wrapped his tail around him.

"Fine, are you coming Phantom Girl?" Timber Wolf turned to his companion.

"Yeah, yeah," Phantom Girl mumbled and closed the door of the room and followed her friends.

Cham was about to slide down the laundry chute, but Timber Wolf stopped him and showed him where the laundry room was located. It was right across from his room. _How did I miss that?_ He asked himself.

Timber Wolf led Cham and Phantom Girl into the smelly room. Phantom Girl pinched her nose in disgust as the she smelled the odor of the room.

"Okay, obviously we won't be able to get the ionic cleanser working anytime soon," Timber Wolf announced after inspecting the machine. He glared at Cham. "It seems the AFM is shot too,"

At Cham's confusion, Phantom Girl added "AMF stands for automated folding machine," Cham nodded.

"Here's what we'll have to do. Phantom Girl will phase the clothes, cleaning them just like the ionic cleanser. Then we'll all have to help fold the clothes," Timber Wolf explained and looked at Phantom Girl. She nodded and phased all of the clothes in the room and the trio started folding the garments.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where is Cham with our laundry!?" Cosmic Boy exclaimed. The Legion had gathered in the meeting room as usual, except that everyone was clad in their pajamas.

Saturn Girl had on a pink tang top and polka dotted silk pajama pants. She looked around at the rest of the legionnaires who were also dressed in their PJs

Superman had on a pair of footsie PJs as did Kell. "I didn't realize today was Pajama Day," Kell said with a smirk.

Brainy had green sweatpants and a yellow tee shirt, Shrinking Violet had on a gown and purple fuzzy robe. "Aww, I'm tired," Shrinking Violet complained.

Bouncing Boy had blue sweatpants and a yellow pajama shirt and Triplicate Girl wore white, purple and orange PJs. "Nice pajamas, Bouncing Boy," Triplicate Girl complimented and winked. Bouncing Boy flushed.

Cosmic Boy had purple sweatpants with little spaceships and a dark blue fuzzy robe. "Nice PJs, Boss," teased Lightning Lad as he walked into the room. Cosmic Boy scowled.

Lightning Lad was in a pair of blue boxers that had yellow lightning bolts on them. His chest was bare, revealing well-toned abs. Saturn Girl smacked him arm "Put a shirt on Garth,"

"Don't like what you see?" Lightning Lad joked. Saturn Girl rolled her eyes. He shrugged and put on the smiley face tee that was in his hands.

"Where's the laundry?" Lightning Lad asked. "We can't fight evil wearing these," he motioned to the clothes everyone was in.

"Cham hasn't done it yet." Cosmic Boy replied angrily. "Will someone get Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl so we start today's meeting?"

The whole legion groaned at this comment and they spread out to look for Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl.

As soon as everyone left Cham, Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl walked into the meeting room carrying baskets ad baskets of clean, folded laundry.

Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl dropped the baskets of laundry and headed over to Timber Wolf's room to catch up on sleep. The legionnaires came back into the meeting room as soon as they left.

"Finally! Clean laundry," Cosmic Boy exclaimed. Everyone picked up the basket with their garments and forgot about finding Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Brin," Phantom Girl rolled over to Timber Wolf's side of the bed "Your matress is lumpy. Tomorrow night we're sleeping in my bed"

"Okay," he kissed her lightly on and fell asleep.

"Brin," she woke him up

"What?" he asked exhaustedly.

"You snore," she smiled.

"That's nice," Timber Wolf pulled her closer, putting one arm around her waist and the other around her mouth.

--fin--


End file.
